5 Mars 2012
by Mysterious Supernatural
Summary: Sacha, un ado comme les autres, joue à Warcraft, ne supporte pas sa sœur, et n'aime pas sa prof d'Anglais Mme Yes. Il mène une vie banale, jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar de la nuit du 5 mars 2012 vienne tout perturbé, il s'y voit, en train de se faire mordre au coup. Rêve ou réalité ? Peu importe, mais Sacha ne sera plus jamais le même.
1. Chapitre 1 - Rêve

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici notre première histoire, le 5 Mars 2012 , la première partie que nous publierons._

_Si vous voulez retrouver plus vite la suite, et d'autres histoires, rdv sur le Blog des Histoires Farfelues !_

… _**Le 5 mars 2012 ...**_

C'était un après-midi pluvieux de mars, je finissais ma quête quand la Reine Grisetête m'informai que je devais partir en guerre contre les Troll de la forêt noire, puis, plus rien , tout devint sombre et sans vie. Ma mère venait d'éteindre mon ordinateur et m'obligeai à faire mes devoirs sous peine de la pire sanction qui soit : privé d'ordinateur ! J'attrapais mon agenda et m'aperçus que demain j'avais un contrôle d'Anglais avec Mme Yes ma professeur principale, que je n'aimais pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. J'ouvris mon cahier et commençai mes révisions. Tout d'un coup, un gros _BOOM _suivit d'un miaulement aiguë de chaton se fit entendre. Il provenait de la chambre de ma sœur Héloïse, au moins elle, à huit ans, n'avait NI devoirs, NI contrôles ! Elle passait ses soirées à jouer avec Yutounty, notre chat. D'ailleurs, je me demandai comment il faisait pour la supporter, car moi je ne tenais même pas dix minutes avec cette petite peste !

Il était déjà vingt heures, quand j' eus finis mes devoirs et que je descendis au salon pour regarder la télévision. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait le choix qu'entre les informations et les Simpson. Je choisis donc les Simpson mais avant même que le début du premier épisode ne commence, ma mère, Lorraine, nous appela pour le dîner. Bien-sûr, elle dût le répéter à plusieurs reprises pour que mon père, Rédouane, qui était dans son bureau en train de préparer ses cours du lendemain, car il donnait des cours d'anglais dans un lycée de Chicago, ne l'entende.

Le dîner se passa comme d'habitude, mes parents me demandaient si j'avais bien travaillé et participé pendant les cours et je répondais que oui, même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Une fois le dîner fini, je remontai dans ma chambre et rallumai mon ordinateur. Après avoir accompli plusieurs quêtes dans mon jeu vidéo, j'étais un peu fatigué, je décidai donc d'aller me coucher.

Cette nuit du 5 mars 2012, un cauchemar très perturbant vint hanter mes rêves... Je me trouvais dans une forêt sombre où seule la douce lumière de la pleine lune éclairait mon visage. Je me sentais observé, et c'est alors que j'aperçus une ombre devant moi. Elle s'approcha et d'un coup attrapa mon cou pour y planter ses longues canines d'une telle force que j'en fût paralysé. Dès qu'elle me lâcha, je tombai dans les pommes puis en un sursaut je me réveillai trempé de sueur

Ma journée fut assez tourmentée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mon cauchemar de cette nuit car c'était la première fois que je faisais un rêve aussi étrange et énigmatique. Je me demandai sans cesse si tout cela avait un sens... Le midi je n' eus pas la force de manger, tout ce que j'avais dans mon plateau repas ne me donnai l'envie d'y goûter. C'était d'autant plus étonnant car aujourd'hui car on avait des frites, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Et le pire c'était que juste après j'avais mon contrôle avec Mme Yes. Je sortis dans la cour de récréation avec mes amis Damien, Amandine et Hugo, par chance cette année on était dans la même classe, donc on était encore plus inséparables qu'auparavant. Nous n'avions quasiment pas de secrets entre nous.

Damien était assez grand, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. Hugo était grand aussi, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Amandine, elle, était plutôt petite, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, elle avait tout d'une première de la classe, et c'était le cas d'ailleurs.

La sonnerie retentit tendis que nous allions en cours d'anglais. Amandine continuait de réciter sa leçon dans les couloirs. Une fois devant la salle, notre professeur nous fit entrer en classe et le contrôle commença tout de suite. Elle nous avait dit :

« Ne perdez pas de temps si vous voulez arrivez jusqu'au bout du test ».

Pour moi le contrôle c'était bien passé, je me rappelais très bien de ma leçon et normalement je devrai avoir une bonne note, enfin je l'espérai. À la fin du cours, Madame Yes reprit les copies et la sonnerie se fit entendre. Je partais avec mes amis vers la salle de notre cours suivant mais avant même que j'eus le temps de franchir la porte madame Yes m'interpella alors je dis à mes amis :

« Je vous rejoins après »  
Je voulais paraître confient mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Cette prof ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, enfin c'était une supposition, en fait elle le montrait surtout sur mon bulletin de notes du trimestre. Je me dirigeai dans sa direction et elle me fit signe de retourner dans la salle. Elle commença par attraper ma copie du contrôle que je venais de finir et me demanda :

- Alors Sacha, as tu réussis ton contrôle ?

- Euh, oui. Enfin je crois, répondis-je, mais au fond de moi, je doutais qu'elle m'aie pris à part pour me parler de ça.

- En tout cas, rétorqua t-elle, dans ce que j'ai vue, tout était bon. Je voulais te poser une question.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je méfient.

- Te sens-tu différent ces derniers temps ?

Je fus très étonné par sa question qui était un peu trop personnelle a mon goût ! Mais évidement que je me sentais différent, mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Alors je décidai de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Après tout, c'était ma prof pas ma mère ou même une amie.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir te prévenir que si ce n'était pas fait, tout allait changer... Bien, tu peux retourner en cours.

Je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors je sortis le plus vite possible pour rejoindre mes camarades en classe.

À la fin de cette journée qui me paressait interminable, je me dépêchai de quitter mon collège. Sur le chemin de la maison je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Madame Yes. Et tout à coup j'aperçus la forêt et je sentis une envie irrésistible de m'y aventurer. Mais si je rentrai trop tard, maman allait me faire tout un discours sur les règles à respecter, dont une des premières est de toujours rentrer à l'heure prévue. Mais en tant que jeune entrant en pleine adolescence je décidais de ne pas respecter les règles et de m'aventurer dans les bois ( vous avez vu le petit délinquant de fou !)

Ceux-ci étaient sombres alors que le soleil éclairait encore le ciel. Les arbres étaient fins et grands de trois mètres de hauteur. On entendait le chant des oiseaux, c'était un élément plutôt rassurant, mais celui-ci s'estompa. Un grognement résonna dans la forêt, mon cœur se mit à battre, je fis demi-tour quand j'aperçus une silhouette sombre avec de grand yeux rouges. Je partis à toute allure, ne me retournant pas, j'entendais la bête me suivre. Je courais de plus en plus vite de peur qu'elle ne me rattrape. Je sentis alors une douleur horrible au tibia, des griffes m'arrachèrent la peau. Je tombais au sol, sans défense face à cette bête.


	2. Chapter 2 : changements

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voici le chapitre 2 du _5 Mars 2012_ !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela vous plaise ;)_

Je vis alors la bête : C'était un loup de grande taille, aux crocs acérés et au pelage d'un noir d'encre. Ses canines se rapprochaient de mon visage. Je sentais mon heure venir, ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil à ce moment précis. C'était peut-être ça les changements dont m'avait prévenu ma prof d'anglais. Je repensai à tous mes amis, ma famille, mes parents, même à ma sœur ...

L'haleine du loup était abominable ! Sa gueule était grande ouverte devant mon visage quand un coup de fusil résonna dans la forêt sombre. Je sentis le poids du loup sur mon corps. Il ne bougeait plus. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs qui croulais sous son poids. J'essayai de le soulever pour m'écarter de lui. Un homme de grande taille et aux gros muscles s'approcha de moi, et souleva le corps inerte du loup noir. Avant que j'eus le temps de le remercier il me demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Que fais-tu dans cette forêt, tu devrais être chez toi à cette heure là, la nuit tombe, les bois sont dangereux !

- Je suis désolé, merci d'avoir tué cette bête... Sans vous je serais mort. Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de loup dans cette forêt ?

- Ah ! Malheureusement ! Les loups ont été réintroduis en 2011 dans ces bois ! Allez, maintenant rentre chez toi. Et ne reviens pas ici !

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la maison, et me faufilai en douce dans ma chambre en boitant. J'espérais que mes parents n'avaient pas remarqué que je n'étais pas rentré à l'heure prévue il était seize heures quarante cinq et j'aurai dû être à la maison à seize heures et quart. Si jamais ils me posaient des questions sur mon retard, je dirai qu'un professeur avait demandé à me parler et que sa avait duré plus longtemps que prévus.

Ma jambe me faisait affreusement mal. Elle était en sang. Alors j'attrapai un vieux vêtement et le déchirai afin de pouvoir me faire un bandage. Je priai pour que ma mère ne voit pas les énormes griffures qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois mon bandage improvisé fait, je redescendis mon jean par dessus afin de le camoufler le plus possible. Tout à coup j'entendis ma mère m'appeler d'un air inquiet, je ne voulais pas descendre car je savais que je ne pouvais pas échapper à un interrogatoire forcé. Je descendis donc contre mon gré, quand j'arrivai dans le salon, ma mère me lança un regard noir remplit d'inquiétude.

- Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétai énormément, s'écria t-elle.

- Désolé maman, répondis-je. J'ai été retenu par ma prof d'anglais.

- Bon d'accord, mais ne recommence pas !

- Promis.

Je croyais que la conversation durerait plus longtemps, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Je remontai dans ma chambre en essayant de boiter le moins possible et j'y passai ma soirée entière car je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose d'avantage de questions.

Le lendemain matin en enlevant bandage qui était sur ma jambe, ce que je vis ne pouvais pas être possible… et pourtant, c'était bien réel... mes griffures avaient totalement disparues, comme si je n'avais jamais rien eu, et que le loup ne m'avait pas attaqué. En arrivant au collège, je m'aperçus que personne n'avait entendu parler de ce qui m'étais arrivé la veille. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je ne tenais pas à être au centre de l'attention. Une fois dans la cour de récréation, je me dirigeai vers mes amis qui me regardaient avec un air ahurit. Alors une fois à leur hauteur je leur demandai pourquoi ils me dévisageaient et Amandine s'écria :

« Sacha, tes pupilles... elles sont rouges ! »

Je ne pouvais pas les croire, comment mes yeux pouvaient être rouges ? Et tout d'un coup, ma gorge me serra et me fit terriblement mal. À quelques mètres de moi une fille de sixième venait de se couper le doigt, et je commençai à fixer mon regard sur elle, comme un animal devant sa proie. J'avançai vers elle tendis que mes amis tentaient de me retenir je ne savais pourquoi. Mais ce qu'ils me disaient n'avaient pas d'importance car mon instinct me disait de m'élancer vers elle et de ne pas m'attarder sur ce que mes camarades faisaient. Je partis de plus belle mais une personne me stoppa brutalement. Je me retournai furieusement et je me rendis compte que cette personne était Madame Yes. Elle m'attrapa et m'emmena dans sa salle de cours et ferma la porte à clef derrière moi. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix douce :

- Ça va mieux Sacha ?

- Oui, enfin je crois. Que c'est t-il passé ? répondis-je un peu sonné.

- C'est un changement dont tu devras t'habituer.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ? Pourquoi ai-je eu cette attitude devant cette fille avec le doigt en sang ?

- Ça ne ta fait penser à rien ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi me disait t-elle ça ? Pourquoi est-ce elle qui était venu m'aider ? Je me posai trop de questions.

- Rentre chez toi Sacha. J'ai prévenue Lorraine. Enfin, ta mère je veux dire.

- Attendez une seconde... Vous connaissez ma mère ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvris pour me faire sortir.

Pendant le trajet, dans la Citroën C3 bleue de ma mère, nous ne parlâmes pas. Elle ne me posa aucune question. Comme si elle savait déjà tout ce qui c'était passé et que ce n'était rien de grave. Sauf que, SI c'était grave ! Je pouvais ignorer Mme Yes autant que je voulais, il était clair que j'avais changé. Et pas changé comme n'importe quel ado, non, j'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne. De ne plus contrôler totalement mon esprit.

Une fois à la maison j'allumai mon ordinateur le plus vite possible, allai dans mon moteur de recherche préféré et tapai un mot qui me tourmentait l'esprit : VAMPIRES. Je cliquais sur le premier site internet de la page. Il disait :

_« Les vampires sont des créatures de la nuit se nourrissant de sang humain. Au Moyen-âge les villageois les craignaient. Pour être sûr que les morts n'allaient pas revenir à la vie en tant que vampire, on leur coinçait une brique entre la mâchoire et on leur plantait un pieux dans le cœur. Malheureusement l'espèce du vampire ne fut pas éteinte pour autant, et aujourd'hui encore il en existe. Ce sont des vampires plus évolués, ils ne craignent plus le soleil, l'ail et les crucifix. Leurs durée de vie est cinq fois plus élevée que celle des humains. Ils sont rapides, intelligents et se font passer pour des êtres humains ordinaires. __Mais tout comme les loups garous. Ceux-ci sont avant tout une vielle légende.»_

J'en avais trop lu. Je fermai la page et m'allongeai sur mon lit pour me vider la tête de toutes ces bêtises. Après tout c'était peut-être une coïncidence si mes yeux était passer du vert au rouge, ou était-ce le soleil ? Et aussi que j'eus la subite intention de boire le sang de cette pauvre sixième. Je me souvins soudain de mon cauchemar étrange de la nuit du 5 mars 2012. Celui ou je me faisait mordre par... maintenant j'en était sûr... un Vampire

Et si ce cauchemar n'était pas un rêve. Et si durant la nuit du 5 mars 2012 j'avais rencontré un vrai démon buveur de sang.

_ Vous retrouverez la fin de cette Nouvelle Fantastique sur _

_ le blog des histoires farfelues . haut et fort . com ;)_

_Mystérieuse Supernatural_


End file.
